One night
by auslly-raura-lover- 101
Summary: She sighed in pleasure, but the beautiful peaceful stress less moment was cut short all too soon, this was going to drive her crazy….he was going to drive her crazy… With one last kiss on her pink lips, he whispered a 'goodbye' and was out of the door almost as fast as he had her against it the previous night.
1. an interesting situation

_**omg its been so long**_

 _ **im sorry i really am life just got in the way**_

 _ **still just i love you guys and though i disappeared for a couple of months i will always be back**_

 _ **and now that im back ive got a new story**_

 _ **though you guys would have probably guessed that by now**_

 _ **i love everyone's support with only you the responses i got from that story were**_ ** _unbelievable_**

 _ **you guys are absolutely amazing**_

 _ **so i hope you guys enjoy this new story**_

 ** _love ya :) !_**

* * *

 _ **One night**_

The sun peeked through the curtains of the room lighting up her beautiful features while she slept

He had woken up before her and figured it was best for him to leave, he thought of leaving her a note but decided against it seeing as how they were both drunk yet he remembered every moment that he spent with her.

She probably wouldn't remember anything about the night anyway, so what's the harm of keeping it to himself, like his own dirty little secret no matter what he knew he was never going to tell her it was him.

She would probable discard what was the best night of his life as a drunken mistake

Which is what it would have been if he was drunk out of his mind, but he wasn't he was only slightly drunk and managed to sober up from the moment her lips touched his.

Her soft lips

Ahh they did things to him

Well last night they definitely did

In that, moment he had to remind himself that she was in fact drunk and again wasn't going to remember anything, but he would always remember it. He finally got her the girl he had always wanted.

He finally got her

Even if it just for one night, that's really all he needed she was the love of his life yet she didn't know it. Well he didn't know it either but he sure as hell was going to find out.

They had booked a hotel room at some point and he remembers paying in cash so if she asked who paid for the room they wouldn't be able to give her a name, and he knew she would ask.

He knows her

She was beautiful just lying there asleep in her naked form, he was surprised he hadn't woken her up with all the racket he had made. But none the less, he had managed to get dressed and grab his keys and wallet without awakening her, also he ordered room service to come up with breakfast for her at exactly eight o'clock along with the tray would be a note that he wrote himself. He instructed them to give to her but to make sure, if she asked for his description, they would not under any circumstanced give her any information.

He didn't really know why he was going through so much effort to make sure his identity would remain unknown, she was his best friend and partner.

Though everything they did the night prior was so very far from professional.

Maybe because he didn't want her to think of him as some sleaze who took advantage of her while she was drunk.

Because that was far from the case, they weren't a couple but they had kissed a few times before last night and when she walked up to him and kissed him the wold began to spin and it wasn't because of the alcohol. Originally, he booked the hotel room because he was planning to take her up and put her to sleep.

Yet somehow, he managed to do the exact opposite he kept her up all night. She refused to let him leave she stood by the door and demanded that he come and join her in bed.

And he couldn't resist no matter how hard he tried

At first, he figured that it was okay. They had slept in the same room many times before and nothing happened then so what made this time any different. Well for starters, it could be that she was drunk and speaking her mind for once.

Dear god if he only knew before last night that those were the thought she had about him, he would have taken her to bed a long time ago.

Then on the way back to the bed room Austin had removed his shirt and jeans and placed them on the couch, he always slept in boxers she knew that. And in the next moment her dress was gone to and dammm

She was so sexy

He couldn't help it he had to steal one more kiss from her pink plump lips before they went to sleep and one kiss lead to making out and then making out lead to rough mind blowing sex.

It got out of hand all too fast for either of them to comprehend.

With one last kiss on her pink lips, he whispered a 'goodbye' and was out of the door almost as fast as he had her against it the previous night.

 _ **8:00am**_

She jolted awake, her head hurt and someone apparently didn't understand the term

I need sleep

Because they continued to knock on her door

She glanced around the room wondering where in the world she was because this was most definitely not her room or Trish's or the practice room

It was a hotel room but she didn't book a hotel room

She groaned getting to her feet after a moment of stumbling, grabbing a robe and wrapping around herself quickly

God what in the world was happening?

What could be so important that she had to get her butt out of the warm bed which again she doesn't know how she ended up in.

She walked over to the door ready to give the inconsiderate person on the other side a piece of her mind, but when she opened it, she was greeted by hotel staff and a large tray of breakfast being rolled right past her. They all greeted her with warm smiles and good mornings, on the tray was eggs, toast, coffee, aspirin, water and a note.

Well however she got here someone definitely was with her or knew off her where a bouts because last she checked hotel staff didn't provide aspirin to all customers that wake up with a hangover.

She greeted them with a warm smile and a thank you

"Miss Dawson your breakfast as per your friends request"

Friend?

Dear lord what happened?

And who was with her when it did?

"Umm thank you but umm where is my friend right now" she hoped she didn't sound to silly right then, like it's totally normal for people to lose their friends

But not people who don't even know who the hell said friend is.

"Ahh yes he said you would ask, but he left about an hour ago ma'am"

He

I was here with a boy she thought

Oh my god

Quickly she thanked the staff and let them out running into the room she had woken up in looking for signs of said boy. Anything that could tell her who he was but she came up empty there was nothing. No clothes, no card, nothing like he just got all his stuff and went on his way.

She knew one thing there was definitely sex and apparently rough sex too, the spot next to her on the bed was a mess, along with the hotel room and her body was so sore.

The sheets were not even on the bed, the clock, note book and the lamp that would have been on the night stand were all on the floor. The pillows that were supposed to be on the couch were all on the opposite side of the room like they had been thrown to make space on the couch.

Once again dear god what had she done?

Going back to the breakfast tray Ally made herself some toast and some coffee. Never in her life had she thought that she would wake up in a hotel room that was a complete mess and not have any idea who she was with the night prior or what they had done, she knew there was sex but by the look of the hotel room their could have been a bar fight there to.

Ally had no recollection of the night before and if frustrated her.

Who was the boy she was with?

What had they done exactly?

For all she knew she could have been forced into sex

Maybe it wasn't consensual

Did he use a condom or not?

She literally had no idea

She put down the coffee and took the water and aspirin when the note at the edge of the tray caught her eye

Maybe it was from said friend…

Picking it up and examining, it carefully before reading aloud what the bold text in the centre said

"Hope you had a fun night…"

That was it

It didn't have any initials or anything else on it

Just one bloody sentence

You have to be kidding me she thought

This was going to drive her crazy

Who was he and what happened between them?

* * *

 _ **okay sooo tell me what you guys thought**_

 _ **you know how much i love reviews**_

 _ **and if you haven't already checked out my other stories**_

 _ **go do that once your done reviewing (no harm in shameless self promotion)**_

 ** _i decided to put a goal for the amount of reviews i get per chapter_**

 ** _ive seen a lot of other authors do this and i thought to give it a try_**

 ** _so for this chapter i want 5 reviews_**

 ** _if we get there expect the next chapter up soon_**

 ** _so the sooner we reach the goal the sooner you guys get another chapter_**

 ** _okay now that we have caught up go review_**

 ** _i love you guys soo much_**

 ** _and you need to know it_**

 ** _love ya ! - Sarah_**


	2. shower sex?

_**One night**_

She groaned frustrated with her current situation, placing the note back on the table she decided not to dwell on it for much longer it was clear who ever this guy was he didn't want to be found

So momentarily she pushed all the thoughts of the previous night to the back of her mind and decided to get ready to head back home

Walking into the bathroom ally decided that she would take a shower seeing as to how dirty she felt for sleeping with a random stranger, ally felt a shower was well over due.

Turning the warm water on and lazily stepping into the shower, letting the warm water run all along her body relishing the feel of how it made her muscles relax, she sighed in pleasure.

But the beautiful peaceful stress less moment was cut short all too soon when she saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye. Laying to the top right corner of the shower floor was a necklace

She leaned down to pick it up examining it carefully, it was some sort of a whistle or something like that it was hanging from a silver chain with the initials M engraved on one side of the whistle.

It was his

It had to be

He must have taken a shower before he left or something

But standing there in the shower felt a little too familiar for ally

Glancing down to where she had found the necklace she saw a hair clip, one that she knew was hers.

Groaning in a mixture of frustration and disgust she leaned down to pick it up, it was definitely hers she had so many like them at home. Her mom had brought her back a whole bunch of accessories from Africa the last time she had stopped by and hair clips were frankly one of them.

Great

So she was in the shower with him

Just great

Taking a shower with a stranger is always something she wanted to do after sleeping with them. She released a shaky breath examining everything she saw since she woke up this morning, so he picked up left without a trace but forgot his necklace in the shower, he left her aspirin and some breakfast but told the staff no to give her info on him.

This guy who ever he is, is really frustration. Why go through all that effort to keep himself hidden it was just a one night stand, it's not like she was going to go out to lunch with him or keep in contact with him so why?

Looking at the necklace it looked fairly new and in fashion so he must have brought it recently and it didn't look old or worn out. So he either didn't wear it frequently or had it polished up regularly. But she went with the first option no one in their right mind polishes a whistle necklace regularly.

Then the little M engraved on it caught her attention, so his name must start with M, maybe it was

Mason

Max

Mack

Marcus

Marvin

Michel

Mark

She was going insane there is no way she could figure it out by herself, maybe Trish or Dez or Austin could help her figure it out. She remembers them all arriving at the party together and then they were all dancing and then it goes blurry but maybe one of them saw something.

Leaning against the shower was she closed her eyes wondering how in the world she ended up in this position. When suddenly she felt a pair of lips ghost along her own, she opened her eyes startled by the movement to realise she was still by herself in the shower.

Then it clicked she was remembering, closing her eyes once more she surrendered to the familiar feeling she got leaning against the shower wall.

 _She was remembering the feeling of the person's lips on her own along her neck down to her breasts, the feeling of their hands gripping her waist pushing her against the wall and ravishing her lips._

 _She could only see his hands and his chest he still had the necklace on so it must of come off at some time after that, and his hands they were big and he had abs 8 of them to be exact and a perfect V line that lead right down to his….._

Then it became blurry again

Okay so that was graphic, she thought

Well thanks for the confirmation brain so we had sex in the shower

That's just pleasant

Well clearly you thought so otherwise you wouldn't have done it…

Her subconscious butted it

She decided to wash up rather quickly before any more of those graphic memories came afloat. Quickly she dried off but stopped for a moment…

"Where the hell are my clothes" she pondered out loud

Looking around her she couldn't see them and she didn't remember seeing them in the room, walking out of the bathroom she went to the closet opening it she found her dress and shoes in perfect condition like she had just brought them.

Did I sleep with a phyco?

He leaves the room an absolute mess but my clothes are in perfect condition but he left nothing that is his except a necklace which he probably forgot to pick up. She put her dress on and continued to wonder who the hell this guys was.

This was going to drive her crazy

Whoever he was, he was going to drive her crazy

After she got dressed she went back into the bathroom and dried her hair putting it in high ponytail. Ally cleaned her hair clip for hygiene sake and put it in her hair she looked for a place to put his necklace but realised she had no pockets so quickly she placed it around her neck.

Running out into the master bedroom once more her eyes darted around this time looking for her phone, she looked in the draws on the bed sides to find nothing but a bible and some tour guide booklets for Miami. She went to the closet to look in the draws there to find nothing as well.

She went to the couch looking in-between the cushion's which were a mess to find it underneath the seat cushion on the third couch, picking it up ally turned it on to see she had a message from Trish and her dad both wondering where she was.

Quickly she replied to her dad telling him she was on her way home now and that she was okay and that she had ended up going home with Trish and totally forgot to text him about it and that she was really sorry.

As for Trish well she just figured it was best to just call her and vent her current situation out to the one person she knew could help. As the phone rang ally felt her nerves tingle with some emotion that she couldn't quiet put her finger on, then Trish picked up the phone

(Ally in italics and Trish in bold)

 **Ally…. where the hell are you?**

 _Hi Trish_

 **Hi is that all I get I've been worried sick about you and so has your dad**

 _Look Trish let me explain and please if my dad asked I spent the night at yours_

 **Yea he asked and I said yes you spent the night at mine but what I would really like to know is where you actually spent the night**

 _Its quiet blurry actually but I know I'm in a hotel not far from where the party was held, and I slept with some stranger, and I'm sure he was pretty hot and the hotel rooms a mess cause I thing we messed it up, and I woke up and he's not here and I'm sore so there was sex and all but he left a necklace in the shower on the floor with a M on it and I also think we had sex in the shower and he left me breakfast with aspirin and omg did he use a condom was it consensual do I have no clue what to do…._

 **Okay, okay ally calm down so details girl, start from the start what do you remember from last night?**

 _Okay well last night I remember me, you, Dez and Austin went to a party right?_

 **Right**

 _I remember getting to the party then we had some drinks not too many and we were all dancing and having a good time. Then around 11:00pm you left and Dez offered to get you home because you had a little too much to drink. So Austin and I stayed and we were dancing and doing rounds and then we went back on the dance floor and it all goes blurry from there._

 **So how did you get in the hotel room and how do you know there was sex... what's this about some necklace in the shower?**

 _Well I woke up to someone knocking on the door I went to get up and answer it and I realised that I was naked so I grabbed a robe and went to the door to tell who ever the hell it was to go away_

 **Right so you woke up naked and someone's at the door…**

 _Yea and then I open it to fine hotel staff rolling in with breakfast, aspirin and a note_

 **What did the note say? And at least he was thoughtful**

 _It said have a fun night….. that's it so after breakfast and reading the only clue he left behind over and over I decided to take a shower_

 **Okay and…..?**

 _And in the shower I found a necklace on the floor next to one of my hair clips that my mum brought me from Africa and then I leaned against the wall thinking about how the hell I ended up like this and suddenly I started to…. remember…._

 **Remember what….**

 _…_

 **Ally?**

 _I think we had sex in the shower_

 **Okay... well you know maybe... he was kinky and into that stuff**

Ally giggled in response

 _Okay well I'm not sure if he was but I'm on my way back now so_

 **Okay we could meet in the practice room, the boys are already there so we can figure out who your mystery man is**

 _Okay i guess ill meet you guys there_

Ally gathered her wits and the note from mystery man, she called a cab and headed to sonic boom.

* * *

 **soooo tell me what yall thought...**

 **have i told you guys that your all amazing**

 **and that i love you**

 **so since we hit our target as promised**

 **you have another chapter**

 **okay now hers the new target i would like us to hit 10 or above reviews (the whole or above thing is encouraged)**

 **also if you don't have an account on fanfiction you can still review (just letting you all know cause ill be real i didn't know that till about a year of reading on this site so)**

 **for this chapter then ill post the next chapter**

 **and let me tell you things get up and running in the next chapter**

 **i love you guys**

 **and you must know it**

 **anyway**

 **hope you enjoyed it**

 **love ya :)!**


	3. the necklace

_**so guys as promised you now have a 3 chapter**_

 _ **because we hit our target again**_

 _ **so once more i love you alllll**_

 ** _in case_** _ **i haven't mentioned that recently**_

 _ **also we do have some more flash backs through out this chapter**_

 _ **i would just like to say that flash backs will be a frequent thing**_

 _ **for both Austin and ally**_

 ** _for Austin it will be because he cant control his hormones and for ally it will be because she will slowly over a period of time start to have more and more memories of the one night sand_**

 ** _any way here yall go_**

 ** _enjoy love ya !_**

* * *

 _ **One night**_

Ally gathered her wits and the note from mystery man, she called a cab and headed to sonic boom.

Once she got there she was greeted by hugs from everyone except….well….. Austin

Ally smiled to herself, she loved her best friends but for some reason Austin wasn't acting like himself today he did even say hi or ask how she was which is so odd of him because well we all know Austin is a nice guy. Ally decided just to let it slide because he could off just woken up on the wrong side of the bed

Sad thing she didn't know is he woke up right next to her this morning

"Austin where's my hug" she said letting go of Trish and Dez

Austin swallowed hard and moved to hug ally.

Offcourse she wouldn't act wired she doesn't remember what happened, he thought

She laced her arms around his neck reaching up to hug him, his arms looped around her waist pushing her body against his. Austin could feel her perfectly pressed against him. Unwillingly (Sort of) memories of the previous night flowed through his mind…

 _Flash back…._

 _Austin pushed her against the shower wall letting the hot water fall around them. He leaned down slowly connecting their lips pushing himself against her, she moaned in his mouth as their tongues danced urgently. Ally tugged at his blonde locks as his hands reached down to rub her bundle of nerves rapidly, she arched against him moaning._

 _It was like music to his ears. Ally felt him harden against her thigh, reaching one of her hands down to grasp him in her tiny hot hands she stroked his member slowly but with pressure. Making him pull away from the kiss to arch his head back moaning/ groaning loudly._

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and pulled away from her quickly

"So Ally where is this necklace?" Dez asked

She looked up at Trish expectantly and a little confused "I filled them in on the situation"

Ally reached for the chain and pulled it up from where it laid in-between her breasts hidden from their eyes and once she did the 3 of them stopped

Austin went pale, his eyes went wide with shock and horror, and he looked like he had stopped breathing. Perhaps he had been holding his breath once he recognised the chain that laid in between her breast no moments ago.

He'd laid there to….last night

Well it wasn't exactly laying but ehh.

He had forgotten all about the necklace and to be frank when Trish was explaining about Ally's one night stand, his mind was well….. Wondering.

Go he was so dead, it was all about to come out and then Trish would probably slap him, ally would never speak to him again and Dez well even he would be disappointed.

Gosh he was dead.

Austin had forgotten to get the necklace before he left this morning, it's not like it was in plain sight what were the odds of her taking another shower. He simply thought she would go home and do that, last night he didn't think to put it somewhere that he would remember to get it the morning after.

He was in the heat of the moment last night that's what got him into this mess in the first place.

 _Ya know it's not like ally tugged the necklace to hard while they were having fucken amazing shower sex or anything._

Trish glanced from the necklace to the owner of it and in that moment she knew exactly who her best friend had, had a one night stand with.

Whereas Dez recognised it as well but being Dez he was going to speak his mind as usual "hey isn't that Au…." Both Trish and Austin's hands clasped around his mouth, Trish turned give him a look that said now- don't- you- dare- say- a- word. Then she turned to look at Austin who looked like he had just died giving him a look that said we- are- so- talking- about- this- later.

Ally quirked her eye brows at them, wondering what the hell was up.

Quickly they all played it off and calmed down, maybe be not Austin.

He was too busy reliving the night before remembering each and every surface in which he and ally were naughty on and let's just say it's a long list, sure they were only at it for like what 4 or 5 hours. He was pretty sure that he and ally had done it upon each and every surface of that hotel room.

He had taken a seat on the couch staring at the floor and mentally replaying the night, that was till ally bobbed down in front of him snapping her fingers to get his attention.

"Are you even listening" she asked, Trish raised her eye brows at him daringly.

"No sorry all's I'm just really tired" he responded.

"Oh I bet you are" Trish murmured under her breath but Austin caught it

"I think I'm going to go home and rest up a little sorry guys I'm just really tired" Austin said with a small lazy smile, it was true he hadn't gotten much sleep, but he would give up his sleep to do…. what he was…. doing with ally last night, hell he'd give up sleeping for the rest of his life if could have….. Her every night

With that he stood up, but ally was still bobbed down on her knees in front of him and

Ohhhh god

His mind was running and his heart racing, it's not like he could help it. How's it his fault she makes him turn in to a mushy sap with her small oblivious actions. He looked down his eyes connecting with hers for a moment and dear god…..ohhh dear god it was just like last night

 _Flash back_

 _Ally was quickly pulling his boxers off, letting his erection spring free of its confinements. Austin sighed in relief, ally suddenly dropped to her knees and somehow Austin managed to grow harder. She smiled up at him her devilish smile and their eyes connected. Slowly and with out braking eye contact she leaned in and covered the head of his dick with her hot little mouth, swirling her tongue around him tasting what she knew was pre-cum beginning to ooze from him. He moaned in response to her, reaching down he snaked his fingers into her beautiful brown and amber hair urging her to go further…..to put more of her hot little mouth on him. Ally was pressing her thighs together trying to relive the growing ache from in between her legs, her eyes connecting with Austin's as she reached her hand down slowly spreading her legs apart and slowly rubbing her hot, wet aching core._

Austin groaned rather audibly at the memory then pull his eyes away from the teen beauty on her knees before him. He had to go, he had to get home before he did something to ruin his friendship and partnership with ally up (well more than he already had) and he had to go **now.**

He couldn't hide the hard on he was getting for much longer. He would go home and take care of himself then somehow find a way to be in the same room as ally without remembering what happened and also now he had to explain to Trish and Dez what the hell happened.

God what a way to start a day

* * *

 _ **sooooooooo like what did you think...**_

 _ **let me know in the reviews**_

 _ **i know it was sorta a short chapter but i promise things will progress**_

 _ **so the next chapter is well Austin admitting things to trish and dez**_

 _ **so that will be interesting i wonder how they will react?**_

 _ **anyway this chapters target is going to be to reach 15/16 reviews**_

 _ **once we reach our set goal ill post another chapter**_

 ** _anyway_**

 ** _hope you enjoyed it_**

 ** _love ya !:)_**


	4. sexual frustrations and explanations

_**omg omg you guys rock**_

 _ **you guys rock**_

 _ **not only did we hit our target but we beat it**_

 ** _and im sorry that im late with an update_**

 ** _i really have no excuse_**

 ** _but im sorry and i hope this chapter makes up for that_**

 ** _hope you like it_**

 ** _enjoy :)_**

 ** _love ya !_**

* * *

 _ **One night**_

 **Austin's pov**

I decided to have another shower when I got home much like my partner and best friend though probably for a different reason. Ally probably to a shower for hygiene's sake I took a shower because I really needed to get rid of my erection.

What if ally had taken a shower and touched her self this morning? What if she was remembering what happened and became all hot and bothered by it?

OH dear god save me from my self

I need to figure out a way to calm the hell down for god sake I work with the girl on a professional level, also as a best friend.

Maybe I could try to keep myself busy today and every day following at least till I figure out a better method. I could try to write more songs by myself and maybe work on some dance moves perhaps. I'll find something to do soon enough.

Ohhh I need to figure out how to tell Trish and Dez. Trish is coming after me for an explanation that I don't know how to give.

My phone buzzed on my bed side table lighting up the screen I saw a text from Trish it read

 **'Open the front door so I can come in and figure out why I shouldn't kill you for sleeping with my best friend'**

Alright here we go I just need to tell them to truth and they will understand right? I didn't mean to sleep with her but I sure as hell don't regret it. I opened the door for Trish who was sending daggers at me with her eyes I gave her a weak apologetic smile. Then I saw Dez running up my drive way and right into my house yelling "hey buddy wanna tell us what happened between you and ally"

I sighed and rolled my eyes while closing the door behind him, lucky my parents aren't home because I'm sure they would be demanding an explanation as well.

"Not really but I don't have a choice now do I" I responded Trish nodded firmly agreeing with the fact that I didn't have a choice

"okay let go upstairs and I'll explain everything" I said while walking up the stairs with Trish and Dez not to far behind, once we reached my room I knew there was no stalling this anymore I made my bed now I have to lie in it.

"Well go on then" Dez said calmly

 **Third person (again)**

"so last night after you guys left me and ally continued to party but ally is a light weight as we all know so she was getting tipsy and loud, so I decided to book a hotel room upstairs from where the part was at. I grabbed ally and we headed up, once we got up there I told ally to head to sleep and I would be back in the morning and that if she needed anything my room was next door. But ally decided she wanted to be stubborn, she stood by the hotel room door and demanded that I join her in bed. I thought okay well we have slept in the same room before and things were sure to be okay, though on the way back to the bed I removed my shirt and jeans like always when I sleep. Then ally removed her dress…"

Austin stopped, telling this next part was sure to do two things to him:

First make him extremely hard (again)

Second blush and die of embarrassment (again)

"Yes go on were still waiting" Trish said

At this point Austin didn't know what to say, Trish and Dez were in fact his best friends but sporting a hard on in front of then was not on his bucket list. Trish and Dez had both taken a seat on Austin's bean bag chairs on the edge of his desk.

Austin was on the bed sitting cross legged, he reached behind himself and grabbed a pillow laying is snugly on his lap. Trish and Dez both looked at each other with amusement they were so going to make fun of him for this. Austin smiled boyishly at the both of them as he took in a long deep breath.

"so ally removed her dress and no was speaking her mind about how she was feeling and we all know ally it's so hard to get her to speak her mind about her, and dear god I tried, I tried to control myself but fuck me. I just couldn't she was so beautiful and sexy and adorable all in that moment and then she just kept running her mouth about her feelings for me and that was making me well yea…. I just couldn't control myself. Then I grabbed her and shoved her against the bed room door and god…..I….I intended it to just be a kiss but things got heated and that lead to heavy making out and that lead to…well sex with my best friend and partner" Austin continued

Trish and Dez were momentarily taken back by Austin's very straight forward explanation about how he and ally ended up having sex but they were also a little more taken back by the way he described her and what happened between them the night prior. Trish and Dez shared a knowing glance that clearly spoke the message that Austin and ally were in love and were going to get passed this

"Austin buddy I get it, but tell me what did it mean to you? And why are you so worried that she might find out?" Dez said nicely trying to comfort his friend

"I know now she doesn't know it's me and that's a relief but god ally is going to discard what was the best night of my life as a drunken mistake, I just can't, I just can't bring myself to tell her it was me. I'm not a sleez I didn't just plan to get her drunk and have sex with her it just happened and I really need you guys to understand that. I don't want her to hate me" Austin laid down and groaned in exasperation and frustration

"Alright then we understand that you didn't use her for just sex because clearly you care about her, but Austin ally is a fragmented drinker she will eventually remember the whole night and she will figure out its you. Either that or we tell her but if she figures it out first then she will probably be really mad at us for keeping it from her. You need to tell her before that happens" Trish said with a light smile she felt comfort knowing that Austin did truly love her and though he may not see it now they were bound to end up together and that she was happy about.

"yea buddy you have got to come clean soon Trish had a point, I know your scared but also know you and ally and you guys will figure it out so don't worry she won't hate you and if anything happens were here" Dez said seriously

"Though this doesn't mean you're completely off the hook if you break her heart I will crush you okay" Trish just had to add a threat in for good measure

Austin was surprised that both Trish and Dez's responses were positive minus the last one from Trish but still they understood and Austin felt like he could run around freely now that he had spoken about it with them.

After some more discussion the group decided they would head their separate ways, Trish would grab Ally and go shopping, Dez would go to his grandma's house to help her cook some food for the family dinner and the pet camel.

Austin didn't even bother to ask why his best friend's grandma owned one of those he would go back in the house and take care of his major boner and then write some music or finish of some homework.

Though a part of him knew he would probably just fall asleep in contempt because finally he gave his explanation to his friends and for the time being removed all sexual frustration for the night.

* * *

 **soooooo what did yall think...**

 **let me know in the reviews**

 **so our target this time is going to be 22**

 **i love you guys and i really hope we hit our target again**

 **but as you can see things have started to happen**

 **trish and dez have go their explanations**

 **but when will ally get hers and how does she find out well here's a hint Austins may or may not be the one to tell her**

 **i wonder who tells her (like i would actually spoil the best part of the story)**

 **any way the next chapters a good one theirs some more flash backs involving so real hot hotel room rough sex**

 **so why not, anyway**

 **you guys are amazing**

 **hope you guys liked it**

 **love you :)!**


	5. mystery man and a one night stand

_**i wont say anything till the end my loves**_

* * *

 _ **One night**_

The next morning

Austin had figured out a way he would tell ally what happened between them he just needed one thing

A photo… and that's it

He just needed the perfect moment to tell her. Soon his phone screen lit up with a text form the girl who occupied all his current fantasies asking him to meet her in the practice room for their regular song writing session. Austin honestly didn't know if he could trust himself with ally currently but he wasn't going to know if he could control himself unless he put himself in the situation.

But then again this was his exact thought process the other night and he couldn't control himself though he tried, he failed miserably. Taking your best friend and partner up against walls, doors, desks, shower stalls, night stands, couches, and a bed shows excellent self-control don't you think?

He quickly and stupidly replied that he would be there in 10 mins, and as he walked up the stairs to the practice room he told himself over and over again that he would not, could not do anything stupid, he would not lose control because this time Ally would remember.

Though he knew that she had feelings for him he couldn't be sure. Ally was drunk at the time she confessed her feelings for him. And though they say drunks speak the truth about how they feel he couldn't be sure.

Opening the door Austin was greeted but his smiling happy best friend who was seated at the piano pressing a couple of keys mindlessly. She motioned for him to come and join her, closing the door he did exactly that. Forgetting just how close they are together and how much that used to affect him which it did

A lot.

So before the other night he used to simply imagine that he and Ally would kiss then things would escalate and a kiss would turn into heavy making out that included hair pulling, lip biting among other things. But now after what happened he just imagines bending her over the piano bench and taking her over and over again until his body couldn't produce any more cum to fill her with. Gosh so all he had to do was control that urge.

God help him!

"Austin what do you think?" ally asked, he was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed she was talking to him "umm it was good?" Ally laughed at him and that oddly made him grin a boyish grin. "Not the song" she responded as she turned to him moving one leg to sit on the other side of the bench. Austin followed doing the same thing while responding "then what?"

"the necklace…you know the one that belongs to my mystery man" she muttered shyly Austin couldn't help but laugh she had dubbed him as her mystery man in which she had a one night stand with, there's a joke in there somewhere.

She looked at him confused and slightly embarrassed feeling her face heat up and her body flush she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she reached up to punch him lightly on his chest. Though Austin's hands caught hers instinctively tugging her closer to him, causing her upper body to sit uncomfortably.

It's funny how not only 48 hours ago he had those hands pinned to several surfaces of their hotel room while his he repeatedly ground himself against her hot core making them both become overwhelmed by pleasure.

God save him from him self

Ally had no idea why she was feeling an odd sense of familiarity in this situation, she stopped struggling against his grip. Austin had noticed that something was going on with her and immediately let go of her hands. Memories came rushing back to her from that night

 _Flash back_

 _He had her hands pinned against the door as he reached down and pushed two fingers into her, pumping away driving her crazier and crazier with each passing second. She knew they had just started but couldn't help that she was already so close to coming un-done, beneath his warm, rough and amazing touch. "Do you do this to your self Ally? Do you think of me while you're at home all alone? Tell me do you?" he said curling his fingers upwards stroking her G spot with his fingers over and over, "yes, ohhh god yess" she responded breathlessly so close to the edge she could almost feel her self falling over, that was till he pulled away. She struggled against his grip trying to get him to let her hands go so she could reach down and finish herself off but he was having none of that._

Ally was breathless, her chest was heaving and her body tingling with pleasure. The voice in the memory sounded so familiar yet so deep and husky she didn't know anyone with such a deep husky sexy voice. And his hands did wonders from what she could remember and he was so sexy the questions he asked the way he made her feel.

God who ever he was she needed to find him and thank him

Wait what where had that come from? There was no way in the world she was about to thank some stranger for amazing sex. Austin was watching her wondering what the hell just happened she had zoned out on him. "Ally?" he said tapping her lightly

"Yea umm sorry I got lost in thought" she whispered her eyes meeting his, making her body seem like it was on fire. Why could he do that to her of all people Austin was the one who made her heart beat faster. "No Ally really what just happened" he asked sternly, "nothing I just…I….remembered something" Ally said shyly her cheeks heating up "something about?" "Something about my one night stand" ally responded hurriedly

Austin swallowed hard, his jeans tightening at the thought of the night that they shared. What he was about to ask could either make today a great day or ruin it and their friendship for all time. "What did you… remember?" he couldn't help how hoarse his voice sounded, his mind racing, his heart beating rapidly and his ears filled with the sound of his own blood traveling through his veins.

Ally looked up at him surprised by the question followed with an immediate blush tinting her cheeks. She was at loss on one hand he was her best friend and she knew he wasn't going to judge her for what happened but on the other telling Austin might as well be marked down at the world's most awkward moment in history. That is if he judges her,...which he won't because he's Austin he'll fine some way to be mature yet immature about the situation.

She didn't know what to do "Austin I want to tell but promise not to make this awkward" is was quiet in the room before Austin nodded yes to ally as if to silently promise her not to make it awkward though he knew if ally went into detail it was going to get awkward and not because of her but more because his bloody dick can't seem to stay limb in her presents

So yea that would be awkward.

Ally swallowed and took in a deep breath before starting "me and this guy as you know had sex but it wasn't just once and in a bed" Austin quirked a brow at her as his lips turned up into a smirk.

In that moment ally couldn't understand one why he looked so much like the smirky face emoji and two why was he so comfortable about this.

Not that she didn't expect him to be, Ally knew Austin had been with a few girls and was maybe a little more experienced than she was, and yes they had both spoken to each other about some relationships including the sex and stuff but never when one of them was keeping a secret and definitely not when no less than 48 hours ago Austin, repeatedly buried himself inside Ally as she begged for more.

She giggled and rolled her eyes at him before continuing "we had sex obviously but it was in more than one place and more than one time, when I woke up the hotel room I was in was a trash so I assume there was sex one the couch and bed and desk and a whole bunch of other places but also the shower except I remember it"

Austin's dick twitched in his pants at the memory that was until her words sunk into his head, he felt himself start to panic, his breathing came in short quick breaths, his eyes bulged out of his head and his heart exploded in his chest. But he had to ask

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU REMEMBER?..."

* * *

 **soooo** **what did you think...?**

 **let me know in the reviews**

 **so yes im like 2 weeks late but i really hope i made up for it with this chapter ?**

 **also i love you guys i really don't know what to say except that**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **omg 27 reviews this is insane**

 **i don't even know what to say**

 **but should i keep setting goals?**

 **i will for this chapter and as you all know if we reach it then you guys get another chapter**

 **so like i was thinking maybe 34 or 35**

 **is that to high? let me know**

 **anyway hope you liked reading this as much as i love writing it**

 **i hope you liked it**

 **love ya ! :) - sarah!**


	6. couldn't help it

_**have i told you, i love you guys recently**_

 _ **yea well i do**_

* * *

 _ **One night**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU REMEMBER?..." He didn't want to sound so alarmed but he couldn't help it

God what if they were over official ruined

"Calm down Austin" ally said while placing a hand on his shoulder

Austin decided he was only going to know if she remembered him if he calmed the hell down, the one thing that bothered him most was that she was so calm about it.

If she in fact did remember why the hell hasn't she said something and why is she so calm, Austin knows ally and he knows when she figures out something major her first instinct is to panic but later on she would stop panicking and assess the situation.

Only thing, he couldn't see ally doing any of that, so maybe she didn't know. He really hoped so because he wanted to be the one to tell her everything that happened every kiss, every surface, everything he wanted to be the one to tell her.

Austin nodded understanding that his little outburst wasn't exactly necessary and motion for ally to continue.

"Like I was saying before someone interrupted me, I remember having sex with my mystery man in the shower I couldn't see his face but his chest and everything below that I could see, I also remember his hands and his lips and the way they felt on me. Now at this point he still had his necklace on so I assume it must have come off at some point after that except I don't know when"

Austin chuckled he knew exactly when ally ripped of his necklace

"Okay what else?" he asked

Ally moved to sit on the couch and Austin followed "I remember him and I against a door" ally wanted to continue to finish the most recent memory revelation except, how exactly was she to word that she got fingered up against a door by some guy she didn't know, who probably made her cum more with in the span of one night that in the last 2 years.

"okay so what he kissed you against a door, very hot ally" Austin couldn't help but burst out laughing, the funny thing was he knew exactly what happened against the door and he knew ally didn't want to say it but he was so amused and horny that he couldn't help but want to make her say it. Ally was slightly confused but still giggled at the oddness of the situation, but as normal her mouth worked faster than he mind so even if she wanted to stop what came out of her mouth next she couldn't it was on instinct.

"No it was a lot more than a kiss trust me"

Austin stopped laughing and quirked a questioning brow at ally, she sighed knowing all too well weather she liked it or not she was bound to tell Austin. Because he wasn't going to let this go and because she trusted him.

"He umm did things with his fingers, mouth, tongue, among other things ….. And it felt…so good" she whispered/ sighed so quietly she wasn't sure is he heard it but he did and let's just say

He was a goner

You know that boner he was trying to keep at bay for the last 40 mins

Yea well now it was straining so tightly against his pants, he couldn't help but groan rather audibly. Ally looked up at Austin to see that his eyes were closed and he had leaned back into the couch letting his head rest on the rim of the top allowing ally a perfect view of his neck, collarbone and jaw line. Though she wasn't exactly sure why he groaned but personally to herself she liked the sound a lot more than she probably should.

She had no idea what she was doing, ally continued to stare at him wondering what the hell was wrong. Was he in pain? Well you see that would have probably been the accurate assumption that was until her eyes landed on the large bulge straining against Austin's jeans. She gasped at the sight not knowing what to do, was he aroused by her story or something?

Austin couldn't help put continue to replay her words through his mind they were like the sound track to the best night of his life. She liked it just as much as he did, god if she only knew how close he was to taking her again right now showing he exactly how amazing he could be.

Urghhhhh

His self-restraint was wavering so fast Austin didn't know how much longer it would be before he either kissed the shit out of ally or went home and took care of himself.

He was so hot like that she thought

God he was so hot and sexy just sitting there with a boner in which she assumed she was the cause of, it was so hot to think he imagined everything ally had told him, and it was a major self-esteem booster.

She didn't exactly know where the courage came from but quickly and mindlessly ally moved to straddle him. Austin's head shot up and so did his dick, quickly and instinctively his hands went to her waist holding her in place right above his boner which he was sure she could feel poking her.

Ally didn't know why she did it but it was almost as she was watching the scene play out from outside her body, it's like she was an onlooker of everything that happened next.

She leaned down and placed her forehead against his. Austin leaned up capturing her lower lip in-between his teeth and raking lightly before letting go.

Ally had made no signs of disapproval so Austin continued to place light kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Stopping at the point that he could feel her pulse race under his lips, ally leaned her head back to give him better access. Austin sucked softly on the skin beneath his lips, lightly raking his teeth over the now supersensitive area of her neck.

Ally could feel moisture pool in-between her legs, as Austin pulled her hips down on him as he thrusted up wards. Pleasure was slowly taking over and the both of them were getting wrapped up in it.

Wrapped up in each other.

Ally let out a low moan and Austin couldn't help but groan in response.

Austin and ally were both lost for words as to how they ended up in this situation, how they went from writing a song to telling story, to doing sexual things with each other in the middle of the practice room at which at any given time someone could walk in on them.

And knowing their luck someone would.

* * *

 **soooo tell me what you think...?**

 **omg 35 reviews this is insane**

 **so like promised here's your next chapter**

 **i really hope you enjoyed it**

 **now our next goal is 42-45 (anywhere between those numbers is amazing)**

 **you guys are amazing AND I LOVE YOU ALL ( I FEEL LIKE I DON'T SAY IT ENOUGH)**

 **now to the reviewer that said maybe 35 is too high i love you and i love that we reached it so just remember you guys are amazing and amazing people do amazing things.**

 **also to the reviewer that asked no austin and ally have not dated but they have kissed and no they have not slept together in the past.**

 **anyway**

 **i hope you liked reading it as much as i loved writing it**

 **love ya !:) - sarah.**


	7. almost caught red handed

_**i shall say nothing till the end**_

* * *

 _ **One night**_

Austin worked his perfect lips back to Ally's, capturing her in a passionate kiss their tongue's dancing and hands fumbling. Austin moved the both of them so ally was laying on her back beneath him (again in the last 48 hours). Ally's hands were wrapped around his neck lacing into his hair, tugging urgently but with not enough force to hurt.

His hips continued to slowly thrust towards her core, stopping for a moment so she could feel him against her. So she would know exactly what she does to him, so she can know just how much she drives him crazy.

Ally was in a trace of some sort, coming in and out of memories of what happened the other night. She still couldn't see the guys face but she was remembering a lot more than before. And judging by how familiar this felt and how much it drove her wild she could safely assume she had a one night stand with Austin.

Though she couldn't be sure, she still couldn't see the guys face. But if she was going to assume it was Austin she had some questions to ask starting with

How the hell did you and I end up sleeping together?

Metaphorically off course because there was no sleeping being done at any point of the night.

Or like was there any protection used?

Did he like it?

Did she consent to it?

Ally was laughing at herself mentally, offcourse she consented to it and she was dam sure he liked it by the way that he can't keep his hands among other things to himself. How would you confront your best friend about a one night stand? What if Austin didn't remember it? Well he knows she doesn't remember and she's been talking to him about it this whole time and he didn't seem too fazed.

(well that's because ally wasn't present during the last 48 hours Austin had spent either in a cold shower of pacing in his room pep talking him self to keep his hands to himself)

What if it wasn't Austin at all?

What if she's just remembering this because their doing something sexually similar to what she and the mystery man did the other night?

God I'm such a mess, she thought

And Austin isn't doing much to help, Ally's mind finally floated its way back to reality. Where she was beneath Austin who was pressing himself into her core, while ravishing her lips with her hands pinned above her head. God this is so hot, she thought.

Austin thrusted his hips against hers again, but this time he hit a particular sensitive spot. Ally gasped and her eyes went wide, as waves of heat and pleasure coursed through her body. Austin watched with amusement and lust, he knew exactly what he had miraculously managed to press against, her bundle of nerves (more commonly known as the clitoris). He smirked as he grounded himself against that spot, watching her react to him. Her eyes stayed wide as her body tried to handle the pleasure.

Ally's breathing coming in quick short pants "Austin, Austin, oh god Austin" she whispered as she struggled against his grip on her hands. She was gonna cum if he didn't stop and she knew it and he knew it (insert smirk emoji). Ally gasped for air, her body so over ridden and blinded by pleasure she couldn't help it she was going to cum if he didn't stop, and god she didn't want him to stop not when she was this close.

Austin pulled back once again and thrusted forward pressing himself against her hot core through her jeans, pressing on that one spot with so much force it drove her wild. And with that she fell apart beneath him shattering into a thousand little pieces for him, because of him and if anything that made her orgasm last longer. She moaned his name loudly and continuously, as her body couldn't seem to coherently pronounce any other word. Ally's body arched up towards him as her orgasm hit her like freight train, wave after wave of pleasure starting from her core and vibrating all over her body. There was not a single cell in her that wasn't alive and burning with pleasure in that moment. "Austin, omg Austin-"

There was a loud knock at the door "Austin, Ally? Trish and Dez are here and apparently you guys were supposed to meet them for lunch 10 mins ago so they want to come and see if your guys were still coming" Lester's voice come from the other side of the door. Ally looked slightly panicked but couldn't do much seeing as all Austin did was continue to thrust himself into her faster, letting go of her hands to grasp her hips and pull her halfway to meet his thrusts. He was prolonging her orgasm as he brought himself closer and closer to the edge, but still he managed to move his mouth to form a somewhat decent sentence

"Yeah were still cuming" he responded with a smirk while looking down at ally who was dumbfound at his words (the pun fully intended) she gasped at him when he brought their hips to meet again. He was sending her into over drive and keeping quiet was no longer possible, she moaned and Austin quickly brought his lips to meet hers as his thrusts became more forceful and less controlled. Ally knew he was close so she figured it was fair that she let him _finish_ since he's about to make her cum again.

Austin pulled ally up so they were on similar levels, Austin on his knees and ally's body positioned up right with her legs wrapped lightly around his waist. Austin guided her head to his shoulder while whispering "that's right good girl, cum for me". Ally was so over taken by pleasure she knew she wasn't going to keep quiet, not when you've got a hot dirty talking sexy blonde whose made you cum twice in the last 10 mins. So she bit down on his shoulder as she rode out her orgasm, causing him to moan and arch his head back as he finally cum's.

Not a moment later the door creaks open and Austin and Ally jump apart so fast they didn't know how they even managed to get up, their orgasms still running through their bodies. Their breaths coming in short quick pants seeing as they've had no time to fully recover, their faces flushed red and their hearts beating out of their chests.

* * *

 **sooo what did you guys think?...**

 **im so so so sorry for the late update i really am ive just had some family trouble**

 **and its really put in in a bad mood for the last 2 weeks**

 **but im back and ready to keep going with everything as usual**

 **and as usual you guys AMAZE ME**

 **I FUCKEN LOVE YOU GUYS, HOLY SHIT 55 REVIEWS this is insane**

 **absolutely insane this is so crazy I LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **should i even keep doing these goal things ? im setting another goal but still holy shit you guys amaze me**

 **if its okay by you guys** **our goal this time is 65 and im sure you guys know the drill**

 **i just want to say I LOVE YOU ALL, EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU**

 **cool so now that , that's all cleared up**

 **i hope you liked it**

 **love ya :)! - sarah**


	8. figured it out!

_**One night**_

"Whoa! What happened to you two?" Dez said quirking a brow while walking in to the room with Trish behind him. "Yea, what did happen to you two? You look like you've almost been caught red handed for stealing!?" Trish says with a laugh while giving Dez a knowing look. These two weren't dumb they knew what Austin and Ally were doing not moments ago just by looking at them not to mention the fact that when they came up the stairs to the practise room they could hear moans.

How Lester couldn't tell that something was going on was beyond them!

"So to lunch then?" Dez asked trying as hard as possible to get everyone up and out as fast as possible, seeing as how he was hungry. Ally was the first to clear her throat and respond "yea let's get going I just need to quickly use the bath room why don't you guys meet me down stairs by the register" ally had turned beet red when, Austin quirk a brow and smirked at her from where he sat.

"Umm yea that's cool come on guys" Trish said quickly trying to get away from all the sexual tension circulation the room. "Okay well let's go then" Dez says a little too enthusiastically and everyone nods, heading down stairs except for ally who headed to the bath room to get cleaned up. Thinking that no one else was going to even bother to try and open the door she didn't see any reason to lock it because everyone who knew about the bathroom in the practise room also knew it was occupied and so was Ally's mind.

She had finished cleaning up and was ready to walk out of the bath room except when she opened the door and took a step out she was pushed and backed up against the vanity by a very hot young blonde. His hands moved to roam her body and his lips meet hers in a sweet kiss. Ally pulled away from the kiss "why are you here, you're supposed to be down stairs" she said hoarsely as Austin again wasn't exactly helping.

"I came to give you something" he responded his lips making their way down her neck to her sweet spot. Ally pulled away again "Austin we can't, not now, we were almost caught doing this whatever this is" she said motioning between them. Austin nodded but didn't interrupt "I'm confused as hell right now I don't even know how you feel about me, we haven't spoken about any of this stuff that's just running through my mind" ally continued letting out a shaky breath.

Austin quirked a questioning brow at her before speaking "how I feel ally? How could you not know how I feel" grabbing her hand and leaning it down to his crotch area "I don't sport wood like this for nothing" he said amusement clear in his voice and features. Ally moved her hand away and giggled at him "not like that, it's very obvious that you like me like that but we haven't spoken and I'm confused" he knew she was talking about the one night stand, it was time to man the hell up and tell her one way or another he knew it was going to come to this. Reaching his hand out of his back pocket Austin pulled out the photo he knew was about to change everything.

Ally stared up at him confused, a photo what the hell did a photo have to do with anything? She thought. Austin stepped away from her "once you figure it out tell me" and with that he walked out of the bath room and practise room. Leaving a very confused and flustered brunette to her scattered wits. Ally looked at the photo confused but decided she would take a proper look at it later, putting it in her back pocket of her jeans ally pushed of the vanity and left the room all ready for lunch.

Walking down stairs Ally met up with her friends as they all were hungry at this point they wasted no time, jumping straight into a car and heading out to the beach for lunch. Dez as usual ordered the biggest meal out of all of them and Austin wasn't too far behind, as for Trish and ally well they settled for simple normal sized sandwiches un like a particular blonde and red head. They sat and spoke about everything and anything like the usual.

Ally knew she had the most awesome best friends in the world and that she could tell them anything and well with that thought in mind she had managed to tell Austin in detail about the one night stand and somehow he had gotten all hot about it and they ended up well geez how does one put this in nicer terms, they dry humped and made out till they reached a point of blissful ecstasy more commonly known and an orgasm.

Wow that's a way to start a day, it was all so much.

"Ally, Ally!" Trish snapped her fingers in front of ally's face trying to get her attention for quite some time now. Ally was so taken by her thoughts that she hadn't noticed everyone try to get her attention. She turned to her friends and engaged in the conversation they were having.

And the rest of their day went on as it usual would when they were together adding a little bit of sexual tension between a particular blonde and a petite brunette.

Ally was so tired from everything that had happened during the day that when she got home she flopped down on her bed and fell into a sweet deep slumber.

It wasn't till the next morning when Ally had gotten up had a shower and gotten ready for work that she remembered that she had the photo Austin gave her yesterday, she figured it was an important photo since he seemed so serious giving it to her.

Once she arrived at the practise room she sat down at the piano working a little on a song idea, her mind slowly wondering about the photo. It was just a photo of Austin and ally together, it was taken a while ago they had been picnicking that day and Trish managed to get a really nice photo of them. Austin had his arm slung casually around Ally and they were smiling and laughing on the picnic blanket, ally sighed it had been a great day but she really couldn't see anything special or important about that photo.

Frustrated with it Ally slipped the photo in her back pocket and got back to work on the song. Her mind still in a fuzzy, frustrated and confused state. About two and a half hours later she had, had enough. Ally was determined to figure it out pulling out the photo of her pocket again she studied it closely, and for a moment she thought her eyes were tricking her when she spotted it.

There it was in hard proof right before her eyes.

Austin had a sliver chain hanging from his neck with a whistle on it with an M engraved in it. It was him, Austin her best friend and partner, the boy she has had a crush on since god knows when. She slept with him, they had sex rough mind blowing room destroying sex. It was like realisation hit her like a train, like a train going 1000 miles per min. Ally's world began to spin, the boy she has known for the last 4 years, who means so much to her words don't do justice had sex with her. This was too much, this was unreal, and this is insane.

It was so surreal

It felt so surreal

How this happened was beyond her, how did it happen? How the hell did she and Austin end up having sex? Why? Did he want to? Did he use protection? Did she want to? How? Why? And what happened?

This was all so much

Too much! Too soon!

This was so much to process, there is so much to figure out!

Ally had no idea what she was thinking when she picked up the phone and dialled Austin number. She simply uttered a sentence "I figured…..I figured it… out" her voice was shaky and hoarse. "I'll be right over" was all Austin replied in a hurried tone. 10 mins it took him to get from his house to the practise room, 10 excruciation mins that ally spent questioning everything that had happened in the last 3 days or so. Austin barged in the room out of breath and Ally stood immediately, they met each other halfway looking down at the floor. Not knowing what to say exactly, Austin was the first to clear his throat and talk "Ally I don't know what to tell you I just, I tried but you and god, please don't be mad" ally met his hopeful eyes with confusion "Austin I'm not… mad, I'm….. I just want to know how it happened?"

* * *

 **soooo what do yall think...?**

 **let me know in the reviews**

 **so tell me how's life i hope all is well and everyone's doing great and if not i hope this brightens your day!**

 **i love you all i know i say it a lot but please do remember i mean it every single time**

 **okay so we hit our target (again love you guys for that among many other things like being so supportive)**

 **so our new target is 75 and as you know if we reach it i'll put up the next chapter**

 **have i said I LOVE YOU GUYS no? yes? well i do and i love that everyone keeps reading and reviewing and just supporting**

 **gosh you don't know how nice it feels (or maybe you do i dunno, i hope you do because it's pretty amazing)**

 **anyway the next chapter going to be pretty fun to write so im excited (you should be to i mean there's not sex or anything _cough...cough_ ) **

**i love you guys**

 **and i hope you enjoyed it**

 **love ya !:) - sarah**


	9. just like this!

_**One night**_

"Okay ill start from the beginning…" Austin moved to the couch and took a seat Ally followed and sat on the couch opposite him. "we were partying for some time when you had started to go a little over on the drinks…" a part of him couldn't believe he was actually doing this, he was actually telling her how it happened in great fine detail that could end in a few different ways

1 Ally get angry and never talks to Austin again leaving their friendship and partnership in pieces

2 Ally could be okay with this and they find a way to go back to normal

3 Austin gets an extreme boner in which he has to go home and take care of but he and Ally still stay friends and partners.

4 they rip each other's clothes (probably only an option in Austin's head)

"I thought since the hotel was right above us I would get a room for you so you could stay the night and get sober, I would have brought you home but I was still lightly buzzed so I decided not to drive" Austin continued, Ally nodded motioning for him to continue and Austin began to wonder exactly how he was going to word what came next.

"We…. We went up to the room and I was getting ready to leave and let you sleep when you started to undress…." Austin cleared his throat and looked up at Ally who was looking at the ground blushing furiously, he took it that he should probably continue and try to not make this anymore awkward.

"and I… was okay at this point because you still had your undergarments on but then you walked up to me and said" he stopped how the hell was he supposed to tell her that she asked if he liked what he saw, if he imagined it while in the shower or late at night in bed….

How the fuck was he supposed to tell her that?

God help

"Mmhmm..." Ally said telling Austin that it was okay to say it, "you asked if I liked what I saw" he figured it was best to leave out the other part of what she said for their sake "did you?" Ally blurted out then quickly brang her hands to cover her mouth. Austin quirked a brow at her amusingly "I fucked you on every inch of that hotel room what do you think" he responded laughing, he couldn't help it and he didn't mean to sound so proud of himself but truth be told he was.

"Okay well go on" Ally said through giggles, both of them felt the tension in the room ease up a little giving both of them a sense of comfort. "okay so clearly I did but I hadn't answered your question yet, I decide I better leave before anything happened but you being a stubborn, hot and confident drunk stood by the door and demanded I come join you in bed" Austin continued after ally nodded and moved to sit on the couch next to him, her legs crossed and her body turned to him, listening intently. To say she was curious to see what happened next was an understatement, to Ally it was like she was listening to him explain about what happened that night like he took it right out of a book.

"I thought that it would be okay that I sleep next to you because we've done it before and nothing happened, I took my jeans and shirt of and put them on the couch because as you know I don't sleep in anything but boxers, so anyway as I was entering the bedroom you walked up to me and kissed me…" Austin took a deep breath praying she doesn't hate him for what comes next "I acted on instinct and impulse…I pushed you against the door and kissed the shit out of you"

At this point Austin and Ally both had their eyes closed Ally was trying to remember the night and Austin was reliving every moment of it (mentally). "Show me" Ally whispered, Austin's eyes shot open his body turning to her without a moments pause he gripped her hips and lifted her off the couch placing her on his lap. Ally's legs wrapped around his waist as Austin got up from the couch and walked over to the door pushing her against it roughly.

Austin couldn't believe she actually had asked him that question and he really didn't have to be told twice and in that moment an idea popped into his head that was if ally was willing. Ally had no idea what the hell she was thinking but she didn't want to stop him "like this" he whispered. Kissing her roughly and passionately, his tongue invading her mouth making her sigh in pleasure. Their tongues participated in an erotic dance of sorts, Austin would trace his tongue over ally's bottom lip before slowly meeting hers in a fight for dominance.

They were both very hot and bothered by the memories, Ally was so taken by the way Austin described what happened and nothing had really happened at this point, the way he told the story elated her and made her stomach tighten in the most delicious way.

Who knew she was into dirty talking?

Austin grabbed ally's hands which were around his neck, pulling them away and pinning them above her head. Ally unconsciously pushed her chest out making Austin growl and trust his hips into her core making ally whimper before pulling his lips away from hers. "Just like this" Austin whispered, unintentionally ally rubbed her core against Austin's erection which was straining against his jeans. "Oh fuck"

"You made no move to stop me when I leaned down to your neck, my hands traveling south to your hot, tight core" his hands doing just that as he whispered the words, palming her nerves through her jeans before moving his fingers up to undo the buttons and zipper. As Austin predicted Ally made no move to stop him, her head fell back against the door and her chest heaved as she gasped for air. Austin hadn't even touched her properly and she was already a dripping breathless mess.

"We started by the door, and then we went to the couch but you were already undressed so let's just fix that problem" Austin whispered hoarsely looking up at ally through hooded eyes silently asking for permission. Ally made no disapproving sounds or motions.

Always the gentlemen…

Reaching his hands to the hem of her shirt Austin pulled it over Ally's head, before reaching to the waist band of her jeans. His fingers slipping teasingly beneath the waistband of both her jeans and panties, Ally's breath hitched in her throat.

* * *

 **sooooo what did yall think**

 **let me know below**

 **in the reviews**

 **is it too late now to say sorry? (for being late on an update) :) see what i did there!**

 **anyway you guys slayed the reviews as usual**

 **i have the most amazing and supportive readers and for that i thank you**

 **and i love you all**

 **so next chapter will be up well as soon as we reach our goal**

 **which by the way is 85**

 **and im thinking it will be the last chapter or their may be one or two more chapters that follow**

 **i really don't know but we will see how things pan out when im writing it!**

 **anyway**

 **hope ya liked it**

 **love ya!:) - sarah**


	10. not till you scream baby girl

_**One night**_

She was elated, Austin could tell just by her body language. The truth was Austin loved the way Ally reacted to his touch, to every little thing from his kiss to the simple trace of his fingers against her bare skin. Moving his fingers to her button and zipper he undid them both looking up at Ally while smirking, Austin moved so Ally could remove her legs from his waist to place them firmly on the ground as Austin removed her jeans flinging them in a random direction in the room. Leaving Ally in just her bra and panties breathless and dripping wet leaning against the practise room door.

Austin took a step back and admired his handy work for a moment before tugging his shirt effortlessly off his body, his hands making their way towards his jeans to remove them flinging them in the same direction as his shirt leaving Austin in nothing but his boxers.

Ally gasped at the sight before her

There he was her best friend and partner who she loved and lusted for right before her smirking knowingly. Just ready to make her scream his name over and over, just knowing he could make her fall apart beneath his touch like that made him grow harder.

The air in the room was hot, heavy and full of tension, sexual tension.

Her hands leaned down to the door handle clicking the lock in place, effectively locking the door and the rest of the world out of their little bubble. The sound was small echoing off the wall of the room though it was nothing amazing, it was the meaning behind the gesture. Austin looked up into her eyes deeply, loving the mixture of passion and heat swirling through them.

She was ready and she was okay with where this was headed you could even say she was totally pleased

Her locking the door had said that much to him

There was no holding back

Tonight she would remember everything

Every touch of his lips

Every stroke of his fingers

Every gasp of pleasure

Every cry of ecstasy

It was all to be remember

It was just one night that they could have over and over if they pleased

"What happened next" Ally asked breathless

Austin reached for Ally's hands slowly pinning them above her head without breaking eye contact. Ally knew what happened next, it was one of the things the most recent memory had revealed.

Austin smirked at her with a raised brow questioningly, almost as if her was asking her if she was ready for what onslaught of pleasure he was about to bring her.

Because he was about to bring her to her knees begging for release. (Literally)

Slowly he inched his fingers to the flimsy fabric of Ally's panties tearing them from her body in an instant. It was beyond her why she found that so hot, maybe it was just because it was Austin who had her pinned to the practise room door ripping her panties off.

Yea that was probably it

His fingers ghosted along her sex, holding back a groan at the realisation of how wet she was because of him. Because of the things he was doing to her, because of the things he had done to her, because of the things he was about to do to her.

Oh how he was going to enjoy this

Austin stepped towards her leaning down to her ear "your so wet baby girl" he said while slipping two fingers into her hot, tight opening. Ally's head lolled back hitting the door with a thud. Austin's fingers started pumping rapidly and a louder than intended moan slipped from her lips. Through hooded eyes ally looked up to see Austin's gaze light a flame.

Austin liked the sound of her panting for him, Ally could see that much

When his fingers became slightly more forceful and rough ally closed her eyes completely surrendering to the feeling of his fingers pumping in and out of her. Ally panted out his name over and over, her brows Furrowed and her hands desperately trying to get out of Austin's hold. Her body was about to give up, she could feel her knees start to buckle from beneath her when Austin curled his fingers upward again and again.

"Fuck Austin…. please don't stop…..oh my god"!

Ally was so close to the edge at this point she didn't care enough if she was caught by her dad or anyone else for that matter. No one and she means no one has ever been able to bring ally this much pleasure from the simple act of fingering. Actually no one has been able to give her this much pleasure period. She had boyfriends and summer flings in the past but not a single one compare to Austin and what he was doing to her with his long slender fingers in this moment. Her hands struggled against Austin's trying to get free, to grab a hold of something because her knees were going to give out.

Austin tried to stop himself so they wouldn't get caught but the truth was that wasn't going to happen, he loved the sound and feel of her way too much and he wanted everyone to know that he could do this to her. That he was the only one who could ever do this to her. She was close he could tell by the spasms of her tight walls around his fingers and the way her body had begun to shake.

Ally's back arched and her knees gave out, her eyes shot open as Austin's thumb made contact with her clit rubbing furiously every time his fingers pushed back inside her. She fell to her knees and Austin followed not missing a beat. Her legs were spread open still as Austin continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. He was on his knees in front of her allowing her arms free, her fingers laced them self's through his blonde locks tugging roughly making Austin groan.

Austin met her eager lips as she came violently around his fingers, her body falling over the edge at an unbelievable speed. Austin smirked once Ally had pulled away from the kiss, leaning forward she bit down on his shoulder trying to stop her cries of pleasure from being heard throughout the fully operational store below them with a countless amount of people and her father.

Austin's fingers hadn't slowed down and he was starting to prolong her orgasm. Ally was on the verge of screaming his name from the top of her lungs so the world could hear it, but something about how wrong what they were doing was and a secret from everyone below them made it all seem that much hotter.

Ally moved her hand from around Austin's neck reaching down to where he was pumping his fingers in and out of her. She grabbed him by the wrist trying to move his hand away from her. Ally couldn't keep it in any longer she needed him to stop otherwise she was about to spiral into another orgasm and on top alert everyone down stairs what was happening.

"I'll stop baby girl when you scream for me" his fingers pumped harder

"Oh my god… Austin please…..uhhhh… you're going to make me cum again" her hands reached Austin's shoulders for support

"Mmmhmmm yea that's the point" her body was tingling from top to bottom

"Fuck Austin…fuck….. AUSTIN" his fingers curling and his thumb swiping over her clit over and over

"Omg Austin…..OMG…..FUCK….AUSTIN" and then his lips met hers silencing her as her walls spasm around his fingers coating them in her juices.

Austin fingers slowed down reasonably until Ally had calmed down pulling away from the kiss to catch her breath. After a moment Austin slowly pulled his fingers out of Ally holding her gaze when he brought them to his lips, he quirked a brow at her as he sucked his fingers clean of her juices.

Ally's expression was priceless in that moment, watching Austin suck his own fingers clean of her juices was so hot to her even she was surprised at how much to sight turned her on.

"Omg Austin" Ally whispered hoarsely letting her hands lace into his blonde locks again, she couldn't understand why it was so satisfying to run her hands through his hair. She met his lips in a heated passionate kiss.

"Fuck Ally that was so hot" he said sighing, something about the way he said it made Ally look at him.

Austin's eyes were hooded and his lips parted breathing deeply, he was trying to calm down and it only then dawned on Ally just how much of what had just happened turned Austin on. Looking down at the large bulge now straining against boxers she got an idea, one she was sure Austin would greatly benefit from.

* * *

 **sooooo what did yall think...?**

 **i know i said i would put up a chapter with sex and all**

 **but i don't feel comfortable having the sex all in one chapter**

 **i know its weird but i feel like its too rushed and when im writing i feels odd to have it all happen in one chapter**

 **so im sorry because i know you guys were expecting sex but i figure its either going to be in the next chapter or the one following**

 **i haven't really decided**

 **oh** **and guess who's on summer break MEEEEEEEEE** **schools out for a month yayayayay and then im in year 10 urghhhh**

 **so ill have time to write this month yay**

 **ohh and again you guys are fucken amazing 90 reviews fuck me im so luck to have you guys as support**

 **now i won't set a goal but i will ask if you guys could get this to 100 reviews**

 **ill update in the next day or so weather we get 100 or not**

 **but i would really love if we could get to 100 (THAT WOULD BE SO AMAZING)**

 **ANYWAY hope you liked it (im going to watch supernatural and write up the next chapter)**

 **review** **(you know how much i love those)**

 **love ya !:) - sarah**


	11. raw lust and passionate love

_**One night**_

Ally interlocked her fingers with Austin's, standing up she urged him to follow suit. She pushed him against the wall and walked over to the couch to grab a pillow before plopping it down by Austin's feet. His eye brows shot up, now this was something he was yet to experience. Yes he had, had blow jobs before but only once before from Ally and let's just say, fuck it was jhgfdsa.

Austin stared down at her in awe as she plopped down on her knees in front of him, pulling his boxers down she smirked as he licked his lips and watched her intently.

Ally moved slightly getting more comfortable on the pillow, as she grasped his erection stroking it slowly. Austin's eyes closed for a moment taking in what was about to happen. Her hot small hands felt so good wrapped around him stroking at a now steady pace, Ally looked up at Austin nervously. Slowly she leaned forward, her eyes connecting with Austin's, her hot mouth slowly closed around the head of his dick. Her tongue swirling around the tip while her hand continued to pump the rest of his length.

Ally's eyes never left Austin's

She pulled back for a moment before she leaned in taking as much of him into her hot mouth as possible. Austin groaned in response, his eyes involuntarily closed and his head lolled back. Austin let most of his upper body weight lean against the wall with his jutted out towards Ally so she could continue the amazing things she was doing with her hot little mouth.

Ally pulled back again stopping at the tip of his length while sucking hard, her hands pumped him slightly harder than before. Austin moaned loudly in response to Ally's movements, bringing his hand down, he tangled his fingers in her hair tugging softly. Ally hummed around him and he groaned pushing her head forward slightly signalling to her that he would like her to take more of him in her mouth.

Complying Ally moved forward again and took as much of him in as she could before her gag reflex kicked in. Over and over she did this trying her best to relax herself so she could fit more of him in her hot mouth with each pass. Quickening her pace with both her mouth and what little her hand was stroking, Ally closed her mouth around him and sucked hard.

"Fuck Ally…..urhhhhhhh…..FUCK" he was breathless, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his jaw clenching tightly when she sucked harder, her thumb swiping over the vein on the underside of his cock.

She was driving him crazy

Their eyes met as the words left his lips and gazing up into Austin's hazel pools all Ally could see in them was raw lust and passionate love

"Hold on baby girl I wanna turn us around" it was a breathless whisper, but Ally caught on to what he wanted to do. Slowly she let Austin's length plop out of her mouth with a 'pop' sound. Austin stood up straight, though it took him a moment to regain all his energy which Ally was quickly sucking out of him. Ally moved the pillow to sit where Austin's feet were not a moment ago and then moved to position herself on her knees on the pillow. Austin moved to stand where Ally was previously. "are you okay with this" he asked looking down at her, Ally nodded in response as her hands came up to his length, she began to stroke him again though this time her grip was tighter and her pace faster.

Austin moved both his hands into Ally's hair holding her in place. Ally's eyes darkened as Austin smirked down at her.

He knew she liked it a little rough

"Open your mouth and suck" his voice was deep and husky, it sent shivers right down to her core. Ally complied with Austin command, though his voice was stern and commanding his eyes were questioning.

Austin's hands gripped Ally's hair pulling roughly, she took this as her que to stop. "Ugrghhhhhh…god baby girl…. now keep your mouth open…... I'm going to fuck it?" Ally nodded, she knew how this went it was a new experience yet not a new concept, she had heard of a few people who did this in books and movies. Keeping her mouth open as wide as possible, Austin started to move in and out of her mouth at a rapid pace.

Indeed fucking it

The knot in his stomach grew tighter and he knew if he didn't stop soon he would cum, and Austin wasn't about to finish when they hadn't really started. Despite the obvious need to stop himself Austin continued to move his member in and out of Ally's mouth faster.

Austin threw his head back moaning loudly when Ally's tongue swirled around the head of his dick then closing her mouth around his entire length, deep throating him. That took a bit of work for Ally to do and once he pulled out she immediately gasped for air. She continued to suck on him as he fucked her mouth but watching Austin in suck a state of ecstasy had done a number on Ally. She finally understood why Austin seemed so turned on after had made her cum. She didn't just take pleasure in what he was doing but more so what it was she was able to do to him.

The mere thought of putting Austin in such a blissful state had her hot and bothered all over again. Watching him closely Ally noticed that his lips were parted as his breaths came in quick pants, his brows furrowed, his eyes closed tightly and his jaw clenched. She reached her hand down to her heated core and began rubbing circles, stimulating her already very sensitive bundle of nerves. Austin's gaze dropped to Ally's hands and stopped moving immediately, his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head.

She was playing with herself because of him.

Fuck

It the blow job wasn't enough to make Austin almost spill his load, then this sure as hell was going to. Austin reached down and pulled Ally up roughly from her position on her knees.

"that's my job" he said pulling her to the couch, laying her down and spreading her legs apart, while pinning her hands above her head "Ally if you move your hands ill stop, do you understand" it was more of a statement than a question though none the less Ally nodded vigorously.

He brought the head of his cock to her entrance, looking up at Ally, his eyes asked for permission. Ally nodded again and Austin pushed into her, filling her to the rim stretching her in all kinds of way. Ally threw her head back with a loud moan, her vagina was slightly sore since the one night stand with Austin.

Once again he really had done a number on her

Though it was a good kind of sore, she wasn't in pain where it was unbearable but it would take her some time to adjust. "FUCK" Austin groaned loudly into Ally's neck, it felt so nice to be inside her again. Austin understood that Ally would need a minute or two to adjust, so he kept his head buried in her neck, breathing heavily trying to calm himself the hell down just until she was ready to destroy the room (again). Then he could be as rough as she wanted.

Because once again he knew she liked it rough

* * *

 _ **soooooo what did yall think...?**_

 _ **i know this chapter kinda sucked (like ally was doing to austin not a moment ago)**_

 _ **god im messed up**_

 _ **anyway i hope you guys liked it**_

 _ **and so the sex will be in the next chapter**_

 ** _i really don't know when it will be up ( im really sorry)_**

 ** _though you guys did get this to 100 reviews_**

 ** _so im hoping for 110 with this chapter even though it sucked i know im asking for a bit much but please_**

 ** _as we can see im not above begging_**

 ** _i can't believe we hit 100 this is my first story to hit in the 3 digits and its soo cool, amazing, fan- fucking- tastic_**

 ** _I LOVE YOU ALL_**

 ** _anyway i hope you like it_**

 ** _and i hope you had fun reading with me as i writing for you_**

 ** _lots of love !:) - sarah_**


	12. driving me wild

_**One night**_

Slowly Austin started to move in and out of Ally, loving the way she felt around him. Her warm, wet, tight hold clenching around him with each thrust. Ally's chest heaving as she became more and more breathless the faster Austin moved. She hadn't realised that Austin was so big up until this point, the way her filled her completely stretching her in all new delicious ways.

"fuck Ally, shit… you're so uuuuhhhhh tight"

Ally's hands moved to lace them self's into Austin's blonde locks. For a moment Austin was enjoying the sensation, that was before he realised the instructions he had given her before they started. Pulling away from her lips he moved to grab both her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. "Ally I said keep them there" he mumbled against the skin of her pert breasts, before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking, lightly swirling his tongue around her sensitive skin. "uuuuhhhhh fuck…...Austin" Ally couldn't help the louder than intended moans that fell from her lips, when Austin started rolling his hips and thrusting harder into her.

"fuck"

"you like it don't you baby girl" his lips travelled to her other nipple repeating the same action he had done before.

He was only giving her a taste; it was all about the build-up.

Moving up to meet her lips in an eager kiss, Austin gripped her hips tightly and brought her down to meet his hard thrusts causing him to sink deeper inside her.

"uuuuhhhhh fuck…Austin…. oh god"

Oh how he loved it when she couldn't control her self

And it was all because of him

God the thought of it alone turned him on more. Ally his beautiful, sweet and innocent best friend and partner was spread out naked and panting for him, in a room where anyone could walk in at any particular moment and see him fucking her senseless on the couch.

"fuck"

His lips moved from her lips to her neck sucking on the skin where her shoulder met her collar bone. Ally screamed out, her back arching slightly when his thumb swiped over her sensitive clit.

His fingers gliding across her skin leaving Goosebumps and shivers in their wake. Feeling every inch of her body telling he with no words just how much he wants her, just how much he needs her. His lips kissing her senseless, kissing her till there's nothing on her mind but him, but what's happening between them. Kissing her till she forgets her own name, till she lets the world fall apart around them.

It's never enough, he could never get enough of this. He will never stop replaying this scene in his head for years to come, knowing very well no girl will ever hold a candle to Ally. Not that there will be any girls after her. Austin pulled out almost entirely before stopping and slamming back into Ally.

"fuck Austin"

How had he not lost it yet

Austin pulled out and moved of the couch, Ally made a disapproving noise that sounded vaguely like fuck. Austin pulled her to lay her down on the piano bench, "Ally if you move your hands from above your head I'll stop, okay" Ally nodded but her breathing became erratic when she saw Austin bob down on his knees. "Austin, don't" though her voice betrayed her and he knew she was only asking because he was about to make her loose her mind, he knew very well she would not make it without moving her hands.

But he loved doing this to her, he loved showing her just how much he could drive her wild because it drove him crazy to see her like that.

He placed his hands at her thighs roughly pulling her till her ass hung of the edge of the bench a little. His fingers sprawled out against her thighs as he pushed her legs apart. He leaned forward slightly, and as he did so he heard Ally's sharp intake of breath. He stopped himself inches away from her centre, he was so close that Ally could feel the air against her skin when he let out a breath. Austin smirked to himself when Ally's body tensed up as he let out a short breath, she was preparing herself him, ohhh how this was going to be fun.

Austin's tongue darted out, as he leaned forward running his tongue from the bottom of her sex right to the top. Austin heard Ally's head fall against the hard wood of the bench beneath her, a moan falling from her lips. Leaning forward Austin did it again and again, till Ally was breath less, her nipples hard and her whole body tingling.

Austin pulled away from her for a moment, bringing his index and middle finger to his mouth he sucked on them staring intently into Ally's eyes while doing so. Removing his fingers from his mouth Austin brought them down to her centre, rubbing her clit momentarily before pushing them into her. He leaned forward and flicked her clit with his tongue, as his two fingers pumped in and out of her.

Ally screamed out Austin's name over and over, breathlessly telling him just how much she loved what he was doing. Telling him just how close she was to losing control, to falling apart beneath his touch. "fuck…. uuuuhhhhh…fuck…uuuuhhhhh…...Austin…fuck"

His fingers pumped harder and his tongue worked faster. "please don't stop…...uuuuhhhhh…god Austin don't stop" her hands flung to his hair, her fingers tugging at Austin's blonde locks unable to control herself any longer.

austin smirked, he had been right

His fingers curled upwards and his tongue was pressed firmly against her clit, when her body had begun to shake. Ally screamed out in blinding ecstasy, yelling his name over and over as she fell from the edge of the cliff Austin so effortlessly dangled her off.

Pulling his fingers out of her Austin brought them to his lips, sucking them clean of Ally's juices. Grabbing himself firmly with his hand Austin started to stroke himself, how he managed not to explode while watching Ally not moments ago was beyond him.

Austin closed his eyes and his head lolled back just the slightest, images of her falling apart beneath him over and over again were running through his mind. He couldn't help the louder than intended moan that escaped his lips, while he pumped faster. Ally stayed in her position, to Austin's surprise

"fuck me" it was barely a whisper but it definitely caught Austin attention.

"what" he swallowed hard, god how he wanted to just bend her over that piano and take her right there. But he wanted to see where this conversation was going.

"I said fuck me…Austin" this time she said it more firmly, but it was very clear just how much she wanted it, and Austin was about to make her want it even more.

Austin picked Ally standing her up, turned her over and placing her hands firmly on the keys of the piano in front of them so her back was towards him. He spread her legs apart, positioning himself behind her and slowly started rubbing the head of his cock against her wet folds.

"do you like the way I feel against you Ally" his hands laced themselves into her hair, grabbing a firm hand full Austin tugged lightly. Forcing Ally's head back "say it Ally, I don't care who could be listening right now, I want to hear you say it"

She took a shaky breath and glanced towards the door, no point in trying to hide what was happening at this point. "Austin fuck me…please" her voice was shaky and dripping with desperate desire, but Austin wasn't giving in this easily.

"how do you want me to fuck you" they heard shuffling by the door and Austin smirked.

"hard, Austin I want you to fuck me so hard and so fast that I can't help but scream"

And scream she did, when Austin slammed deeply into her, not even waiting to let her adjust just fucking her hard and fast. All that could be heard in the room were Ally's screams and Austin's moans. Austin rotated his hips while slamming into her, his free hand reaching up to her breasts, fondling them.

Picking up the pace Austin slammed into her harder and faster, as the slapping sounds their bodies made when connecting with each other echoed throughout the room. "fuck baby you're so tight" his dick was hitting her deeper at this angle, he would brush right passed her G spot every couple of moments and Ally's already sensitive pussy was squeezing Austin more and more. "fuck Ally baby your so fucken wet you dirty girl"

"Austin don't stop…. oh god don't stop"

Ally's body was overwhelmed with so many sensations, and Austin couldn't get enough of the feeling of her tight walls fluttering around his cock with each pass. "fuck…. ally fuck"

"Austin I'm not going to last much longer". oh how her knew, he walls were spasming around him. Every fibre in his being was burning for release and fuck was he about to get it. Ally fell apart first with an ear shattering scream; her walls were so tight it only took a moment or two for Austin two follow suit. Her pussy milking him for all his worth, his head lolled back, his hands tugged harder on Ally's hair forcing her body to meet his, pushing him deeper if possible. A loud groan fell from his lips followed by Ally's name over and over, his words rung throughout the room as he spilled himself inside her.

"fuck" he whispered

"fuck indeed" she responded

Austin pulled out of Ally smirking, "what?" she wondered, Austin turned her around so fast she almost lost her balance. Gripping her body tight Austin pulled her flush against him

"feel this? both you and me completely exposed to each other, that's where we are now" he pulled her closer if possible "nothing stopping us, were not just best friends any more. There's nothing coming between us, no more 'what ifs" or 'buts'. We just fucked, again were passed a certain point of no return now." Ally was blushing but smiling before she let Austin claim her mouth once more.

who knew all this could come from one night...

* * *

 _ **soooooo guys here's the final chapter of one night**_

 _ **should i do a sequel ?**_

 ** _any way tell me what you guys thought_**

 ** _i know with A &A ending the archives have slowed down but i don't have any intention of stopping fanfiction_**

 ** _also laura release boom box and she fucken slayed my life_**

 ** _ross won a KCA and calum was funny as always and as for raini shes always killing it_**

 ** _so let me know what you guys thought of this chapter_**

 ** _there's not really a goal with this since its the last chapter but i would like to see us get over 120 reviews_**

 ** _also i love you guys when i put this story up i honestly did not know what to expect_**

 ** _because it was very different to what i was doing at the time but as always you guys blew me away_**

 ** _im so proud of this story and i really hoped you all enjoyed this journey with me_**

 ** _but now its off to new things_**

 ** _I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, LIKE SO SO MUCH AND I'M SO GRATEFUL FOR EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!_**

 ** _i hope you had fun reading with me as i writing for you_**

 ** _lots of love - sarah :)!_**


End file.
